HELP
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: Have you ever wondered what you should do when you found out your best friend has lied to you or why Johnny in science class keeps staring at you and you don't know what to say or how to keep your grades up? The list goes on and on. I am here for you, send me your problems and I will answer them best I can in this little Gallagher Girl Advice Thingy. Everyone needs a little H.E.L.P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone (: it has been forever and I am so sorry. I have other stories I should be updating, I know that. **

**BUT**

**I felt the need to create this. **

**This is a Gallagher Girl Advice Story.**

**Well more like blog sorta.**

**I am here (there might be some guest visits from other writers) to give you advice on ANYTHING!**

**From eating disorders, to depression, to love life, to crushes, to home-life, to friend drama, or to teacher drama. **

**Literally everything and anything that is bothering you.**

**You could also ask questions to me and I'll put them on here.**

**This story is for you guys. **

**So I don't care if we go on and on and on about Mikey in your science class.**

**Honestly I am here for you guys.**

**I just wanted to put this as the first chapter just so you get the idea of it.**

**You guys can communicate with me through PM or comment in reviews. **

**I will most likely be on here around night time and the weekends. I will try to update as much as I can. **

**So I think this is a good intro.**

**Love you guys!**

**PM/review**

**Hope**

**P.S. Do you guys like the title?**

**H- Hormonal**

**E- Emotional**

**L- Lost**

**P- People**

**Haha I do it took me a while but ya know just for you guys. **


	2. Sorry For The Fan-Girling

_**I know this guy who teases me all the**_

_**time publicly or privately and can be kinda well, mean sometimes. But all of my friends keep insisting that he likes me. Who do I believe? **_

**Sweetie I know exactly how you feel! I have had a crush on this guy that was on my bus all through 4th to 7th grade, he was a year above me, and he constantly made fun of me. He always laughed and winked after. He was gorgeous too which didn't help. But at the end of 7th grade I realized that I was just a toy of his. His constant flirt buddy. It was really hard for me to realize that, and he was going into high school and I was going into 8th grade. That's when it hit me, why would I waste my time over him? **

**Here's the real questions you have to think about (and answer in the comments if you want more advice) **

**Do YOU like him? **

**How does he make fun of you? **

**Is he dead serious about it or is it say if you trip he will help you get up and make a joke later? **

**Could you possible see him as your boyfriend? **

**Does he treat every girl like the way he treats you? **

**Sorry for the huge amount of questions but I want to fully understand the situation before I give advice. **

**Love you tons (: **

_do you know about eating disorders love life depression and home drama first hand?_

**I have dealt with bulimia a couple times. I thankful got help before it was too bad. **

**I have had lots of love life stories (just not right now) **

**One of my best friends was abused by her mother. I have had many fights with my mom, they didn't end pretty. **

**I know a lot of stuff and I want to help everyone who wants to be helped. (: **

_So, anyway, there is this boy in my life. He is a close family friend and_

_is over my house every weekend. I really like him and have for a while now and my friends tell me that he likes me but I'm not sure. The problem is that I'm not very forward and I want to find a way to show him how I feel, but if he doesn't feel the same way I want to be able to deny it. I don't want to ruin our close relationship and I'm worried that if I do something too bold or_

_obvious it will create unneeded drama. My friends are all trying to figure out a way to help me but we haven't thought of one so far. Also, he is pretty shy too so even if he did like me it would take a while to build up the courage to ask me out. Do you think there is any way to possibly show him that I feel the same way so he will ask me out without me having to be too forward? I'd_

_**appreciate any help I could get and I think what you are doing here is really sweet. Thanks so much! **_

**Hey babe (: **

**Honestly that sounds so freaking adorable! He sounds like a huge sweetie. **

**Okay, so I'm pretty out going, but when it comes to telling a guy I like them I will blush like an idiot if they wave/smile/wink at me. But it doesn't really show (thank God) so I know how you feel (about the shyness and everything) maybe since he always is at your house maybe pick out a movie where there is sorta romance/action? How about Step Up: 3. It's the best. Or any movie. But there is a two best friends (guy and a girl) that are family friends that go to college and at the end they fall in love. Keep in mind it isn't the main "love" story. So it's kinda like nice in there. Plus there is some AMAZING dance scenes (I am a huge dancer so I love these movies) and maybe you could like say "that would be so cool to have a friendship like *inserts the two names because I forget*?" Because you guys are like family friends (which the couple in the movie is too). That idea kinda sucks sorry. **

**How having your friend like "fake" tease you guys or whatever. Like "you guys would be such a cute couple." And have another be like "pshhh they are already dating." As a joke but kinda getting the message across there.**

**I know exactly how you feel because I was good friends with this kid in 7th grade and it was such a big deal of who likes who and I was so afraid to tell him I liked him, turns out he liked me too. Like two years later I find out. **

**So like the movie We Bought A Zoo, it only takes 20 seconds of courage. Only 20 seconds. Maybe say "I think I like you in more then a friend way." And if he doesn't say it back, you could always say "But I must just love our closeness as friends. It's special to me." You know, friend-zone it right away. 20 seconds that's all. Count all of the good things about yourself that you're proud of, because you can do this. It's the 21 century, YOU CAN ASK HIM OUT! I believe in you. **

**Xoxo Hope**

_**I think this is a wonderful idea! It will help people solve they're**_**  
**_**problems if needed and there are a lot of girls out there who need someone to**_**  
**_**talk to. I was wondering... I want to join the wrestling team but the problem**_**  
**_**is that I'm a girl and I have no experience and I heard it takes a lot if**_**  
**_**muscle work. Also there is like no girls on the team and I'm kind of shy.**_**  
**_**Don't forget that I'm pretty small against other people. What should I do?**_

**Thank you so much, beautiful! **

**Joining the wrestling sounds awesome! It takes a lot of courage just to even think about TRYING to join out to the wrestling team!**

**Okay so I looked it up and it says hip flexors, quads, hamstrings, calves, trunk, glutes, IT bands, groin, and upper body are the most important parts to warm up and stretch. So maybe look up some stretches and drills and practice before the try outs. Also maybe try and talk to some of the guys on the team to maybe practicing with them out of school. I know being shy is annoying, but wrestling is all about confidence and self empowerment. So please try your best to get that little tiny fire bolt of courage to ask maybe the coach or a team mate for advice and maybe some extra practice times (I know I already said that but you are going to most likely have a lot of extra practice to do because most of these guys have been doing this for a while, and not trying to be mean, guys tend to build muscles easier than girls, so maybe try and lift some 5 pound weights will watching TV *it also helps from preventing arm flab too*) **

**Also it doesn't matter that you are going to be the only girl on the team (say if you do make it which I have full encouragement that you will) just show the guys you are just as equal as one of them. Also, say if you are worried about your skin showing, you could wear under shirts and spanks. **

**I have full faith in you beautiful! **

******Woah. That was a lot of writing, well I hope it is. Has anyone seen Pretty In Pink? I'm watching it right now it so adorable. My cat is cuddling me while I write this, it's so cute. I am going to see This Is Us tomorrow with my 2 best friends and I am so excited, we pre-ordered our tickets and I am so damn happy. I am huge directioner. Heehee. Has anyone heard of 5 Seconds Of Summer? They are beautiful! Haha enough with my fan girling. I love you all.**

******Hope (: **


End file.
